Bittersweet Insanity
by BonesLikeMine
Summary: Without knowing her family's history and her true identity, Abi is left in the dark about all the events coming her way. Not only is her lack of knowledge causing her to resist her fate but also follow the wrong guide leading to her "destiny."
1. Target : Abi De Ferrari

-

_**Present Day.**_

-

It was in the middle of a review day at school and Abi De Ferrari just wanted to find away to get out of review. Not only was she extremely tired but also getting sick and being inside all day listening to the teacher "blab" on was irritating her to death. As soon as the bell set off for break, Abi decided that in order to get some rest, it would be in her best interest to visit her most favored friend in the whole wide world who just happens to be in charge of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee…

"Abi, you look like a stoner; I hate kids like that." Abi looked to the boy with her puffy red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. The red made the autumn gold color look like it was swimming in a pool of blood.

"Hi Kun, I don't feel well," the girl said slurring her words. Hibari stared at her for a bit then backed away from her.

"Why are you at school then? I don't need sick students falling out everywhere," he said while narrowing his eyes in her direction even more.

"I didn't want to stay home," she paused a bit and sat on the couch. "Well Hibari, can I sleep here for a while?"

"No, does this look like a nurse office to you? Plus, this is my area." Abi totally ignored him and fell right to sleep on the couch, long gone to the sea of dreams. The boy took out one of his tonfas and bashed her on the head with it. Abi screamed and fell right off the couch then rolled under the coffee table near by.

"What was that?" She looked up at Hibari from under the table.

"Wake up," he said with a straight and emotionless face.

"Get out and go home, stupid girl." Abi stuck her tongue out at him then quickly crawled from under the table as soon as she saw him coming to bash the table inward on her with his tonfas.

"Kyoya!" She crawled to the entrance and pulled herself to her feet with the door handle. He turned around quickly getting in a ready stance, prepared to attack her again.

"Fine, fine, just calm down!" He meant business. Maybe he wasn't her most favorite friend in the whole world after all. 

_**3 Days Before.**_

-

"_De Ferrari_… What? The surname is completely different!"

The fairly silver haired man turned to the crimson eyed one who looked a little disgruntled. His deep red eyes focused on the profile he found while trying to get updated information on the mafia family called Vongola. The picture that was attached to the file mostly caught his attention. It was a portrait of a child who looked no more then the age of five. No question that the blood was hinted.

"It was changed for protection. That old fool covered for his son's bitches."

"So you think it's another candidate?" The silver haired raised his sword to the light from the sunlight through the window and watched the reflection of light that was given off. The other man gave no form of a response.

"Voi, want me to take the kid out? Give me the location; it'll be a peace of cake!"

He swiped his sword down with a slight laugh but soon came to a stop when he looked to the man staring at the photo.

"Oi, Xanxus?" He called while trying to get a response from the disgruntled man. Xanxus turned the photo over and looked at the writing in the back. _Japanese…_

"Belphegor is being put on leave for a vacation to Japan. I want that down on his log and the files of his leave in my office by tonight," said Xanxus.

"'Why can't I do it?"

"You're supposed to be watching the CEDEF, but at this point, you're doing nothing but proving your skill of being trash." Xanxus gave a highly displeased voice.

"Argh,"

"I want it done by tonight so Bel can be out of here by six in the morning."

_De Ferrari, eh?_


	2. Target: Vacation

_**3 Days Before.**_

"Voi, Bel, guess what, you're going on vacation!"

"Oooh really~, I hope it's somewhere nice; something suited for my kind!" Squalo dropped the file down into the blonde's lap. Belphegor frowned a bit as he realized that this "vacation" was actually a business trip. He repositioned himself on the couch and began to open the file.

"Where to?"

"Japan. Apparently there is another candidate located there," Squalo said as he scrunched his nose upward then relaxed his face.

"It's a girl," said Squalo. Bel looked down towards the folder and examined the picture attached to some documents.

"Ushishi that it is," He paused and took a double look. He frowned again after he realized that it was just a kid in the picture. "I'm supposed to take this little brat out? Too easy, looks no older than five." He placed the picture within the folder and threw in on the ground.

"Bleh, I expected some one older," Belphegor said sticking out his tongue.

"That's an old photo; she is at least a teenager by now," Squalo said placing himself in an armchair on the opposite side of the room. "And you are suppose to bring her here alive."

"Geez, this mission keeps getting boring. Why can't you do it? You're a common man. This is too boring for a prince~," Bel looked at Squalo who seemed to not be affected by his words. He just shrugged and turned over to lie on his stomach. "Huh, yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll do it then."

"Review your files and you should be out of here by tomorrow evening. Report back to me before you leave so I can send out the message to the boss."

"Why is she so special, that I can't just kill her? It would be one less candidate down and it'll just leave the rumored one to find," said Bel with a pouty face.

"Don't be anxious about it. Just do your crap and bring her here!" Squalo was losing tolerance for Bel's babyish attitude on doing a simple job.

"Whatever~."

_**Present Day.**_

Abi kicked a rock along the road side. She really didn't feel like going home. There was no food anyway so, what was the point?

"Man, that couch was so soft too…" She said pouting and crossing her arms. "I'll get him back, some how."

Abi stopped at a corner of the street and looked down to her left side. School must have finally let out due to some girls from Namimori walking around, probably heading home. Could she have really been out walking around for three hours already? Abi shook her head.

"So bored!" She tilted her head down and closed her eyes then sped up a bit and started to cross the street, only to be pulled back. A car quickly zoomed passed her.

"Abi?" Said a soft yet surprised calling to her name to the side of her.

"Tsuna, what's up my hommie?" she turned around and look to the person holding her arms. "Gokudera!"

"What the hell are you doing? Suicide's your new trend?" Gokudera released his grip on her.

"I looked both ways," the girl gave him puppy eyes as she lied. Abi turned to Tsuna and bear hugged him.

"Ah, can't breathe…" she let go. "Uh, hay what are you doing around here anyways? I though you had tutoring for math every Tuesday…"

"I got kicked out," she paused and puffed out her cheeks." By Kyoya."

"What, why?" Tsuna's eyes amplified.

"Going for the "bad girl" reputation?" Gokudera jumped in. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, he said I was contaminating the school with my sickness," Abi looked to the brightly shining sun seeping through the thick clouds. "Ugh, I'm so tired right now… And mama isn't home yet."

Tsuna put one of his hands over her head then quickly pulled back. Gokudera gave a displeased look at the sick girl. She got him sick last time and it was highly vile.

"Well, come with us, my mom can give you something and you can rest at my house," said Tsuna to the dazed looking girl.

"Kay," the girl said as she gave a slight nod while lowering her eye lids.

_So tired…_


	3. Target: Truth

"Oh dear, you temperature is still a little high. Are you sure you're okay to be up," Nana, Tsuna's mother, looked at Abi and placed a soft cloth on her head. "I think I should go out and get some more medicine for that temperature of yours."

"I'm sure; Mama should be home by now anyways," Abi shook her head then turned to Tsuna who had a worried look on his face. She gave a quick smile to try to reassure. "I actually don't feel the chills or the heat anymore; I think I can get home," she held that smile plastered on her face. She actually couldn't feel it anymore.

"Tell you what, stay here while I'll go get some medicine for your fever and on my way back I'll see if she is, so you're not wasting energy if she isn't. That okay?" She opened the door slightly. "Fuuta, Lambo, want to come?" The two nodded their heads and didn't waist any time in getting ready.

"Yeah, thank you, Mama Sawada," Abi said with a slight nod then turn to Tsuna and Gokudera and sat back down in the chair. "So, what did I miss while I was snoozing?"

"Abi," Tsuna sighed. "I actually have to tell you something," Tsuna looked down then looked up as soon as his eyes caught an indication of small feet walking in and jumping up into Abi's lap. "Reborn?"

"Abi, I'm your new tutor," Reborn said giving her a pat on the arm.

"Whoa, what are we talking about? I have good grades." She tilted her head to the side. "Well, in everything but Algebra."

"No, that's not what he means. Remember the mafia thing I told you about because Reborn forced me to?" Tsuna rubbed on his arm as if it was sore.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with Reborn being a tutor for _me_?"

"That it is a definite thing that I must train you also. Incase Tsuna fails, which looks like a definite thing too."

"What, way to have faith in me! I just don't want to be apart of it and I never agreed to be and yet, I'm still stuck with the title," Tsuna said jolting upward.

"Uh, sorry but no, I don't want to be apart of your crazy adventures," said Abi as she rubbed her eyes then looked down at the infant.

"Well it's neither of yours to choose; it's IX decisions, and unfortunately for you two, it was his orders," Reborn scolded.

"IX," Abi thought to the back of her memory. "You mean Tsuna's Gran Gran? The one I met at the fair, when you got the melon stuck on your foot?" Abi clapped her hands and gave a slight giggle.

Tsuna sighed at the fact that he already told her that IX wasn't his grandfather when he and Reborn explained the whole mafia situation the first time. In truth, he only went with what Reborn had told him to say before hand. Tsuna didn't really know who IX was, but felt like he did. And the story about the fair; remember everything but the info on the man. It all gave him a warm feeling with a hair line of comfort.

"Yeah, you can call him that I guess," Tsuna had a slight mellow voice; still wondering where reborn was going with this. Why was Abi being drawn into this crazed picture? And recalling the qualifications of being a Vongola boss left many questions in his head.

"Related, Tsuna," Reborn shouted out to Tsuna who seemed to be in a new vortex of thoughts.

"What?" Reborn tilted his head forward.

"She is related to Vongola IX through her father's side. This is why you are required to be trained and have your gifted ability brought out. And if Tsuna succeeds, you will still serve as a vice and an added hand to the family." Abi shook her head in doubt.

"No, I'm not being pulled into it. First off, I can't be related to him. I barley know him and what would he be to me? Mama never told me about all this crazy stuff."

"She hasn't because she is prohibited to do so. And IX would be your grandfather. For fifteen years, you and your mother's identities and locations have been changed and hidden." Reborn jumped down from her lap and walked over to Tsuna. "I'm telling you this now because IX wishes for you to step up to the plate and face what you were born to be." Abi was gawking at Reborn in disbelief.

"So this mean, I have two tenths!" Gokudera got up in excitement interrupting Abi's denial state with his joy. She scrunched her nose up.

"This isn't making sense," she said as she put both of her hands at the sides of her head and put a little pressure down. "Can I at least think how any of this can be true? I mean no offense Tsuna, but the crap that this mafia stuff had put you through made me feel relieved that I wasn't you, and now I'm being pulled in with no hope of return."

"None taken."

"Who would **ever** want to be _Tsuna_?" Reborn said teasingly. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Tsuna, I'm back!" Mrs. Sawada walked right into the kitchen.

"Mom, but you just left? Did you get the medicine?" Tsuna scratched his head in confusion.

"I walked to Abi's house first to see if anyone was home. The lights were on and some music was playing." Nana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she is. I knocked but the music was too loud," she said as she smiled at Abi with a warm look.

"Sweet, then I'll be on my way then!" She couldn't wait to get out of there. Abi wasted no time in gathering her bag and heading for the door.

"Abi, I can walk with you, it is getting a little dark," Tsuna offered.

"That's okay-"

"I'll take her home on my way," Gokudera jumped up interrupting Abi while grabbing his bag. "I'm taking an umbrella though, it might rain."

_Oh god…_


	4. Target: The Prince

He was right, it was poring rain. Gokudera held the umbrella over Abi's and his head, but being extra careful that Abi wouldn't get even one drop on her. They paced themselves as they approached Abi's oddly lit up home with music blasting as loud as it could. The two looked at each other in a confused manner.

"Party?" Gokudera questioned.

"I don't know, but that's so weird." They walked on the short walk way to the door. Abi quickly reached into her pocket. "Let me get my keys."

As soon as she got the door to open the music came to a halt and the lights began to fade. Abi stepped in and waited for Gokudera to shake the umbrella and lay it aside against the house outside. He became a little suspicious and wanted to check things out before he left her.

"Mom, are you here?" They walked down the corridor that led to the kitchen at the end. Gokudera looked around trying to pick up anything that could have been hostile.

"Abi," a scratchy voice called from upstairs. "Oh, hay dear! I was wondering when you were coming home~." Abi crooked a brow. Her mom's voice had a hint of a soft boyish sound to it and the words slurred a little.

"Mama you okay, you sound weird."

"I think I caught a cold, from the rain," Abi turned to Gokudera and shrugged.

"Kay, well, I'm walking my friend out." She didn't get a response from her mom that time. Usually her mom would go through the statements of 'goodbye,' 'take care,' 'see you later,' and so on. Abi shook her head and decided to do it all herself with a hug to Gokudera. He blushed a little by surprise and hesitated to hug back.

"See you at school tomorrow, friend," she reached outside and grabbed the umbrella, gave it to him, then lead him out the door.

"Bye," he said softly then turned to start his walk home.

Abi gave him one last smile and close the door lightly. She quickly turned around and gave a stretch of relief. Free at last, that she was and she was not going to waste any time to get to her bed room. She quickly threw her coat into the coat closet and removed her shoes from in front of the door and put them up. After she made sure everything was set in their proper places, she quickly sprinted up the stairs.

She passed her mother's room that was now completely dark. Funny enough, the whole upper level was now quiet and dark, totally opposite from what it was like five minutes ago. Abi turned on the hall light and peered into her mother's bedroom to see if she was present. Even though the room was covered in darkness, with the hall light that seeped through, she could slightly make out what looked to be a womanly body lying on the bed. Seeing the figure eased some of her suspicions.

"Mama, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning," she received a slight groan from the room and closed the door. It was really weird, moments ago, it was a party now, it's like her mother just took a major crash from a super sugary energy drink.

Abi shook it off and ran into her room across the hall. She turned on her blue and green mushroom shaped lamps then quickly slipped on her nightwear. She looked at the mushroom lamps. They had cute little faces on them with eyes that made even the most badass people say "aw."

"They are so cute!" Abi shouted as she did a little jig with her body, waving her arms in the air. She quickly hopped in her bed, pretending to a ninja. Even though she was getting older, it still felt good to act like a young child again behind the security of her closed bedroom door. "Yes, their faces are so adorable that they make me feel a bit better," she said closing her eyes.

"They make me feel good too~."

"Yeah…" She gave a short pause for thought. "Wait, what?" Abi quickly opened her eyes sprung up right in her bed. Her eyes were met with a blonde boy sitting at the foot of her bed smiling hysterically in her direction. She was frozen to the bone; there was an oddly clothed intruder in her bedroom. Then, something kind of broke the awkward moment for her. Could he see? He had major need for a hair cut. She put him to the test by moving her body side to side, seeing if he would follow her. After two tries, Abi eventually just waved at him.

"Hi~," he said while smiling even bigger than before. Abi gave out a sharp shriek and rolled off her bed, dashing to her door then running to her mother's room.

"Ushishishi~," the boy laughed as he took his sweet time in getting off her bed and slowly _walked_ after her.

"Mom!" Abi yelled as she flicked on the lights. She looked down to her mother's bed and saw that only lumps of clothing laid where she thought her mother was. She threw all of the garments on the floor in frustration.

"You're a pretty girl~." The boy locked the door behind him. Abi grabbed her mother's pepper spray from under her mother's dresser and stood up then turned to face the blond with her hands behind her back.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She tried to speak firmly.

"I am a prince~," the boy said showing off his circlet. "Pretty, is it not? Fit for my status. I am Prince Belphegor after all~."

"Really." She gripped the spray a little tighter. She thought to herself that even if she tried to use it on him, would it work? "Why are you here?" She asked again.

She felt a slight tug on her finger tips of the hand that held the small pepper spray bottle. The tug soon became a sharp pain, making her drop the small bottle to the floor. Abi pulled her hands from behind her and looked at them only to see that the tips of her fingers were covered in her blood. The boy just stood there smiling away.

"Well girly, I am a prince and princes save girls all the time. But I must say, you are a terrible pick up for me. Normal girls are happy to see their prince charming and willing to runaway with them but you, you're ready to try and blind me," he said as he made a slight motion with his hands. "You don't want to try that darling, trust me."

"I don't need saving." Belphegor stepped closer as she stepped back towards the bedroom window that was slightly open. Abi looked over to it thinking of an escape plan. The second floor wasn't too far from the ground, right?

"Of course you do, that evil witch lady is gone right now and this is the perfect time to take you away from her~."

Abi came to the conclusion that this guy was psychologically messed up and decided that spending any more time around him could get her killed. Once she figured she was close enough to make the quick escape, she swiftly turned around and tried to bring up the window as fast as she could. Abi then tried to jump out legs first into the poring rain. Belphegor let her go without rejections.

Milliseconds before she hit the ground, her fall to the wet earth stopped, just two inches before impact. She was floating, and she started to panic about what was going on. Slowly, Abi's body began to raise legs first back into the window. Once back in, the window shut and locked on its own. She was back in to a standing position. The blond laughed at her.

"No, don't do it again, bad girl~," he said with a smirk.

Abi's body was dragged into his chest with her back towards him. Belphegor whipped out and oddly shaped knife and placed it at the front of her neck. As soon as the cool metal touched her skin, her muscles tensed up, making her stiff. She could then feel what felt like sharp wires, bonding her and digging into her skin.

"Now, you be a good girl and do as I say, mmkay~?"

_Help…_


End file.
